robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
The First World Championship
The First World Championship was the first of three special Robot Wars championships in which robots from all over the world competed against each other, representing their respective countries. The first World Championship was filmed shortly after Robot Wars: The Third Wars, and was released as an exclusive VHS on March 13, 2000 and later released on DVD on January 10, 2005. The championship was hosted by Craig Charles and Philippa Forrester with commentary provided by Jonathan Pearce. The First World Championship had come under criticism for being very much restricted to Europe, and in particular the United Kingdom. Of the sixteen competitors, eight were from the United Kingdom. In addition to those eight, Killerhurtz and Cerberus, both from the UK, represented foreign countries in an attempt to expand the range of countries. Another UK Series competitor, Diotoir, was present, representing the independent Republic of Ireland. There were also two robot representatives from USA, and one each from The Netherlands and Belgium. The team member of Techno-Lease, Erik de Vrijer, would go on to build the original Dutch Champion, Slicer. Also, the Belgian representative, Depoppesaurus Rex, belonged to the team that would go on to create the Belgian Champion, Philipper. However, despite the prowess of the teams, both machines would fall in Round 1. The final place in the tournament belonged to an Australian robot, Terror Australis. Further to the controversy about the limited range of robots, all five English robots won the first round, as did Weld-Dor, representing Northern Ireland. In the two battles that contained non-UK robots, the victors were Cyprus and the Republic of Ireland, the two countries geographically closest to England. In the next round, three English robots won, and the Republic of Ireland defeated Cyprus, coinciding with the geographical closeness theme. This led to three English robots and an Irish robot in the Semi-Finals. Once again, the English robots did not lose, and Ireland was eliminated. This led to an all English final, which has been unpopular with many fans. Format The championship featured 16 robots from around the world, representing their respective countries. The robots were paired off to fight in a straight knockout competition, with the winner of the final battle becoming world champion. Competing robots Robots competing in the championship: 101 (England), Behemoth (England), Chaos 2 (England), Mortis (England), Razer (England), Panic Attack (Wales), All Torque (Scotland), Weld-Dor (Northern Ireland), Diotoir (Republic of Ireland), Techno-Lease (The Netherlands), Depoppesaurus Rex (Belgium), Killerhurtz (Czech Republic), Cerberus (Cyprus), Prometheus (USA), Mauler (USA), Terror Australis (Australia). Eliminators Depoppesaurus Rex (BEL) vs Diotoir (IRE) The battle started slowly with Diotoir trying unsuccessfully to get underneath and flip Depoppesaurus Rex with its lifting arm. Eventually the attack worked and the Belgian robot was flipped over and back onto its wheels. Diotoir pushed Depoppesaurus Rex towards the pit, but was unable to push it down. Depoppesaurus Rex managed to get its lifting nose underneath Diotior and hoist it into the air, the back of its fur had also caught fire. Time expired with both robots mobile and the judges went for Diotoir. Winner: Diotoir Prometheus (USA) vs Weld-Dor (NIR) Thr battle started with the two robots briefly coming into contact before Prometheus drove across the arena and into Sir Killalot. Prometheus escaped but then it drove into the arena wall and Weld-Dor was able to get its lifting spike underneath and carry the American robot around the arena. Eventually, Shunt intervened and broke the robots up but Prometheus became stuck on top of the house robot as a result. As Prometheus was carried around the arena by Shunt, the fuel line was severed and it was eventually immobilised. Winner: Weld-Dor All Torque (SCO) vs Razer (ENG) Razer quickly got underneath All Torque and pierced through the armour with its hydraulic claw. Razer continued to attack and crumpled the stainless steel armour of All Torque. Eventually, the damage from Razer's claw became too much and All Torque broke down. At the end of the battle, Dead Metal came in and finished off the Scottish competitor with its circular saw. Winner: Razer Mortis (ENG) vs Terror Australis (AUS) This turned out to be a very easy battle for Mortis as Terror Australis never started moving - Terror Australis' clutch broke three days before coming to the world championship. Mortis came in, damaged Terror Australis with its axe and pushed the Australian robot around the arena until cease was called. Winner: Mortis Behemoth (ENG) vs Techno-Lease (NED) Behemoth immediately got its scoop underneath Techno-Lease and flipped its Dutch opponent onto its back. Techno-Lease was unable to self-right and the battle was over. Winner: Behemoth Panic Attack (WAL) vs 101 (ENG) After one unsuccessful attempt, Panic Attack was able to get underneath 101 and lift the robot into the air with its lifting spikes, turning it upside-down in the process. Panic Attack then picked up 101 again and, while attempting to carry 101 to the pit, Panic Attack accidentally reversed into the pit of oblivion. Winner: 101 Chaos 2 (ENG) vs Killerhurtz (CZE) Killerhurtz started very slowly and Chaos 2 did not take advantage as it got its flipper underneath but did not attack and Killerhurtz suddenly sped away. Killerhurtz attempted an attack with its axe but missed Chaos 2 and damaged the arena floor instead. Eventually, Chaos 2 was backed into a corner patrol zone and came under attack from the axes of Killerhurtz and Shunt. One of Shunt's attacks appeared to pierce the gas cannister of Chaos 2 as a spurt of gas flew from the back of the robot. However, this did not seem to take any power from the flipper weapon and as Killerhurtz came into attack, Chaos 2 got underneath and flipped it over. Killerhurtz was unable to self-right and cease was called. Winner: Chaos 2 Mauler (USA) vs Cerberus (CYP) Before this battle started, it was decided that the spinning hammers on the American Battlebots contender were too dangerous for the Robot Wars arena, and as a result, it was disqualified from the championship for safety reasons. This meant that Cerberus went through by default. Winner (by default): Cerberus Quarter Finals Cerberus (CYP) vs Diotoir (IRE) Diotoir took a while to start moving but then it soon managed to get underneath Cerberus and lift it up with its lifting arm. Cerberus escaped, but Diotoir got underneath again and attempted to flip the Cypriot robot. The first attempt was unsuccessful but then, after narrowly avoiding the pit, Diotoir was able to lift Cerberus and flip it onto its back. Cerberus was unable to self-right and was attacked and pitted by the house robots before cease was called. Winner: Diotoir Chaos 2 (ENG) vs Razer (ENG) The first attack was by Chaos 2, which managed to get underneath Razer but was unable to flip it over completely. Razer was then able to drive up behind Chaos 2 and caught it with its crushing ram, piercing Chaos 2's gas bottle in the process. Razer then dragged Chaos 2 into the reach of Dead Metal, which used its saw to slice into Chaos 2's flipper. With the flipper left unable to work from the earlier attack from Razer, Chaos 2 broke free from Dead Metal and deliberately reversed into the pit of oblivion to avoid any further damage. Winner: Razer Mortis (ENG) vs Behemoth (ENG) Mortis attempted to attack Behemoth with the axe but Behemoth was able to get underneath its opponent and slowly flipped it onto its back. Mortis attempted to use its lifting arm to self-right but Behemoth pushed it across the arena, wedging Mortis between its shovel and the arena floor so it couldn't self right. Behemoth pushed Mortis towards the pit and lined Mortis up onto one edge of the pit. Behemoth then suddenly turned around, causing Mortis to overbalance and drop sideways into the abyss. Winner: Behemoth Weld-Dor (NIR) vs 101 (ENG) Weld-Dor started by getting underneath 101 with its lifting spikes and it reversed across the arena, pulling 101 towards the pit. Weld-Dor very nearly reversed into the pit as 101 escaped its clutches, but was just able to hang on and survive. 101 twice pushed Weld-Dor into the arena wall before the Irish robot again managed to lift 101 and carry it around the arena. 101 escaped and pushed Weld-Dor around the arena while it used its very ineffective axe which barely scratched 101. 101 pushed Weld-Dor into the arena wall once more before cease was called and it went to the judges, who went for 101. Winner: 101 Semi-Finals Behemoth (ENG) vs Diotoir (IRE) Both robots tried to get underneath each other but it was Behemoth that was successful, flipping Diotoir onto its back. Behemoth then flipped Diotoir onto its side before nudging it back onto its wheels. Behemoth continued to get underneath Diotoir and flipped it over twice more, righting it again on each occasion. Diotoir never managed to use its lifting arm and when time ran out and cease was called, the judges went for Behemoth. Winner: Behemoth Razer (ENG) vs 101 (ENG) Razer started by chasing 101 into the pincers of Dead Metal and then easily cut into the armour of its opponent. Razer continued to pierce the shell of 101 and ripped off a section of its steel armour. 101 hardly left the clutches of Razer and major damage was caused to the armour of 101 throughout the battle. However, despite the massive amount of damage caused to the robot, 101 survived for the whole battle and the decision went to the judges, who went for Razer. Winner: Razer Final Razer (ENG) vs Behemoth (ENG) The battle started evenly but Behemoth was soon able to get underneath Razer and flip it onto its side. Behemoth then pushed it around which left Razer unable to self-right until Matilda interfered and Razer was able to break free. Behemoth again managed to flip Razer over and pushed it onto the flame pit. Razer tried to self-right, but its wing was caught on the grille of the flame pit and it was stuck on its side. Dead Metal eventually nudged Razer off the flame pit which allowed Razer to self-right and attack Behemoth. Razer gripped onto the side of Behemoth and easily crushed through the armour, causing damage. Razer continued to cause damage to Behemoth for the rest of the battle with three separate attacks. Cease was called with both robots still mobile and the judges decided, with a 2 to 1 split decision, that Razer was the winner. First World Champion: Razer Category:World Championships Category:The Third Wars